1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composite switch device or an electronic component with a push switch which can be operated in multiple ways.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,050 discloses a pushbutton rotary switch in which a switch actuator mounted in a housing for axial and rotary movement operates a rotary switch on the actuator axis through an axial lost motion connection. A pushbutton switch offset from the axis is engaged by a semi-circular plate radially extending from the actuator and is actuated upon axial movement of the actuator for any rotary position of the actuator. Optionally, the plate has apertures which register with the pushbutton switch at selected actuator rotary positions to disable pushbutton operation at the selected positions. The actuator is made of light conducting transparent plastic to illuminate an indicator on the switch knob from a bulb within the housing. A flexible detent finger integrally moulded into the housing engages the plate during its axial movement to impart tactile feel.
In the pushbutton rotary switch of U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,050, a pushbutton switch portion and a rotary switch portion can be operated by a common knob. The knob is mounted on an end of a stem connected to both the control button of the pushbutton switch portion and the control shaft of the rotary switch portion. The stem has a step, and a larger-diameter portion and a smaller-diameter portion extending in opposite sides of the step respectively. The smaller-diameter portion of the stem extends into a housing through a hole in walls of the housing. The larger-diameter portion of the stem is located in the housing. The hole in the walls of the housing is smaller in cross-sectional area than the larger-diameter portion of the stem. When the stem assumes a normal position, the step of the stem abuts against the walls of the housing.
The pushbutton rotary switch of U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,050 can be operated in only two different ways corresponding to the pushbutton switch and the rotary switch respectively.